


You Don't Know

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: Aware that your feeling down, Sam leaves a little surprise in your music app.





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> At the time my youngest daughter was addicted to One Direction. The lyrics of this of one of their songs inspired this one.

“Damnit Sam just leave me alone for five fucking minutes,” you yelled.

You stormed off to your room and slammed the door, ignoring the hurt look on Sam’s face. You’d been hunting with the boys for two years and they were like family to you. Right now the family was a little dysfunctional as you were all going a little stir crazy. Two weeks without even the sign of a case would do that.

The confines of the Bunker were getting to you. It hadn’t been so bad when Charlie had been by every so often but with her gone it was mostly just you and the boys. As much as you loved them there was way to much testosterone around here. Even the walls of your room seemed to be closing in. You decided a long walk was in order. You grabbed your phone and slipped out the door.

Once outside with the sun on your face you put on your headphones and pulled up the music app. Without looking you started the first playlist that came up. To your surprise Sam’s voice filled your ears.

“You need better passwords on here. Your birthday and the mark of Zorro were just a little too easy to guess,” you could hear the smile in his voice as he scolded you.

Then he turned serious, “I know you’ve been feeling down. I don’t know why but I wish you would talk to me. I made this for you hoping it would make you feel better.”

You dropped to the ground as Walking on Sunshine, Charlie’s favorite song, started playing. Your eyes welled up with tears as you scrolled through the list. Some of your favorite songs that you hadn’t owned before, a few that you had told Sam reminded you of him, Dean or something special and one that caught your eye because it was our of place. Why would Sam think you’d like a One Direction song? You tapped the screen and a bouncy tune started. You listened carefully there had to be a reason he put a boy band here.

“You’re insecure, don’t know what for, you turn heads when you walk through the door. Don’t need makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough.”

You listened to the rest of the song in shock. What the hell was Sam trying to say here? After listening to the song through three times you decided the best way to find out was to ask him. You drifted back to the Bunker, Sam wasn’t in the kitchen or his room which left the library. You found him there with his face buried in some file oblivious to the world. You cleared your throat to let him know you were there, sneaking up on a Winchester was never a good idea.

“Hey, (y/n), what’s up,” his voice trailed off as he the headphones and phone in your hand. A flush spread across his face and he rubbed his neck, “I guess you want to talk.”

“First, don’t ever break into my phone again,” you told him walking to where he sat. You hugged him from behind you arms barely making it around his shoulders and chest, “Second, thank you for the playlist but why One Direction?”

Sam got up and started pacing without saying a word. You admired the way he moved; graceful but with an implied strength so at odds with his long thin frame. Finally you stepped in front of him so he had to stop or run you over.   
“You haven’t answered my question Sam,” You said quietly. 

He ran both hands through his hair, “Because it reminds me of you, okay. You’re so damn beautiful and you don’t seem to know it.” 

You took a step back surprised by the intensity in his voice. Sam thought you were beautiful? Feelings you thought you’d buried months ago bubbled tip the surface of your mind, buried because you’d seen the women the boys preferred and they weren’t like you. You started at him feeling like a deer caught in a cars headlights. Sam took a step forward and put his hands on your waist, you weren’t small but they almost went around you.

“You curve in all the right places and you have gorgeous eyes,” he pulled you toward him one hand sliding up into your hair, “And I really want to kiss you right now.” 

You stretched up and put your arms around his neck, brushing your fingers through his collar length hair, “So why don’t you?” 

Sam lifted you effortlessly and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back, feeling like all the pieces of your world were falling into place in their proper order. You wrapped legs around his waist and his arm slid under your thighs to support you. This felt so right you never wanted it to end.

“Good Lord you two get a room,” Dean’s voice brought you back to your senses. You leaned your forehead against Sam’s, both of you laughing a little breathlessly as he carried you down the hall.


End file.
